hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Six Shooter
Description The Six Shooter is a Hot Wheels casting which debuted in the 1971 Hot Wheels range of vehicles. It was designed by Paul Tam and was the first Hot Wheels car to have six wheels. Its low-slung front end is graced by softly sculpted fenders and a fuel filler cap. Past the long and wide cockpit canopy glass your eyes are met with two velocity-stacked engines in the rear, sitting above the Six Shooter's four rear wheels. It was produced at the Hong Kong factory between 1971 and 1972. Most came with blue glass and although the degree of tint can vary, a handful have been found with completely clear glass. The glass is very exposed and on played-with cars is often found with scratches or cracking and has subsequently been reproduced. Interiors could be found in Black, Silver, Tan and White. They also had tail lights which were painted either black or red. In 1971 it was packaged on a 'California Customs Miniatures' card with a plastic 'collectors button' and in 1972 it was packaged on a 'Drivin Gear' card without the button. It was painted in a small amount of Spectraflame colors, of which Aqua the most common. Due to shade differences in the Spectraflame painting process, the existence of a Spectraflame Gold version receives skepticism by collectors as some believe it is merely a darker shade of the regular Spectraflame Yellow rather than a completely separate color, although there is a growing acceptance of Spectraflame Gold as its own color. Spectraflame Light Green is also a rare color, while Spectraflame Red is the hardest to find. It was also produced in Mexico by CIPSA. These versions are very rare and are usually found in poor condition. (More information below). The Six Shooter has not been seen since its initial release, although a follow-up 'Tooned' version was created by Fraser Campbell in 2004 called the Sixy Beast. Versions The Six Shooter has come out in the following 1:64 scale versions CIPSA Versions In the early 1970's the Six Shooter was manufactured in Mexico by CIPSA for the Mexican market. These versions differ from the regular ones in a couple of small ways. The interior is a stark white compared to the creamier white of the Hong Kong produced cars and the glass has a slight gray tint rather than blue tint, also they also do not have any tail light paint. Despite being manufactured in Mexico, they are still marked with 'Hong Kong' on the base. These CIPSA versions are very rare and are usually found in poor condition. The Six Shooter has come out in the following 1:64 scale versions Gallery SIX SHOOTER AQUA.jpg|Aqua SIX SHOOTER BLUE.jpg|Blue SixshtrYLFb.JPG|Yellow DSCF2121.jpg|Light Green Sixshooter.jpg|Magenta Notes *Many sources list Specraflame Gold, Spectraflame Light Green and Spectraflame Red as either 'Speculative' or don't list them at all, although since their publication, irrefutable evidence has surfaced to prove the existence of these colors. *Sources also erroneously state that Spectraflame Yellow can only be found with a White Interior. This has also been proven false, as several Yellow cars have been found with other colored interiors. *Six Shooters with clear windows have been found in Aqua, Magenta, Red, Yellow and Gold. Although all Six Shooters with clear windows are hard to find, Aqua is the most common. Category:1971 Hot Wheels Category:Paul Tam Designs Category:1971 Only Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Vehicles with Multiple Engines Category:Six-Wheeled Vehicles Category:Cars with exposed Engines Category:1:64